


月光传说

by barbiedollisundercontrol



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedollisundercontrol/pseuds/barbiedollisundercontrol
Relationships: 曹荀 - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	月光传说

建安十七年，经冬大雪，听闻荀彧的死讯时，刘协正从皇后的寝宫里起床，皇后取了金簪为他梳头，一会功夫婢子已经为他换上朝服，许都皇宫里无法联网，能够获取外界信息的方式只有一套能够收看四个台的无线电视，天子还没有洗漱，披头散发地接到了濡须口传来的消息，打视频电话的人是已经亡故的前尚书令大人的从子，亲爱的陛下，臣实在抱歉地通知您，今天凌晨的时候我们受人敬爱的尚书令大人，荀彧，因病去世了。在丞相大人不在的这段日子里，司隶校尉钟繇大人会协助您治理国家。

刚过而立之年的皇帝颔首表达了一番对荀令君的哀悼，咬着嘴唇，用肉体的疼痛逼出一些些眼泪来，在这群臣为他浴血奋战保下的孤寒高位上，刘协时常感怀自己是否罹患渐冻人综合症，肉体和精神意志正在缓慢地走向湮灭，无法调动起身为人的情感，他习惯于在高位上听荀彧汇报每日政事，起初仍然能够对这位高风亮节的大人满怀恨意，如今却连幸灾乐祸都没法完成。

荀彧的兄长荀悦是位出世的大儒，时常入禁中为天子授课，刘协迫切想要见到他的这位半师，你那能干的弟弟，豺狼的锐齿，终于倒下了，而我却感觉不到任何快意，是以为天子之仁，凌驾于万物之上了吗？

那一日，曹操并没有在短暂的视频通话里现身。是他杀了荀彧吗？不会吧，他们是如此狼狈为奸、情比金坚，世界上找不出第二对该当天诛地灭的狗情侣了！这明码标价的逆臣，纯粹是因为无法控制住悲伤，找了个没人看见的角落暗自哭泣吧，胆小鬼。刘协心里总算升起一些快意，这扎扎实实的爽快，如同母亲的羊水一般，是他此生唯一能够依靠的、最为亲近的奶嘴。

刘协不知道的是，曹操在建安十七年的冬天，差点冻死在长江里，夜不到三更，荀彧开着他那辆旧辉腾，一下冲出国道，从长江大桥上翻腾而下，没入寒冬腊月的长江之中，幸好长三角从未有过冰冻三尺的极烈之冬，他与已经尽数撞毁的汽车沉入江心，再最后的最后，荀彧俯身拥住了副驾驶上的他，为他挡住了几片致命的玻璃碎片，曹操听见荀彧唤了一声，阿瞒，他动了动嘴唇，还是有未尽之语，但长江水在那一刻灌入他们紧密相拥的空间里，冲走一切眷恋缠绵。

曹操不知道自己游了多久才用脚够到了江边的礁石，四下里仍旧一片漆黑，唯有江上汽笛长鸣，形同将死之人恐惧之哀嚎，经久不息，曹操躺在礁石上，粗声喘着气，他确信这是一场未遂的殉情，荀彧最后唤他阿瞒，这世上只有最亲最近之人唤他阿瞒，年少之时他与袁绍交好，袁绍喜欢同他玩骑马的游戏，次次都是他做马，袁绍做马术选手，骑在他的背上一声声唤他阿瞒。

我的好马儿，曹阿瞒！袁绍总是这么叫他，好像世界上的人生下来就有三六九等，家里花了一个亿买官的只能做马，家里四世三公的就能够做骑马的人。曹操喜欢袁绍，却也在心里痛恨他，这样漂亮的人，要是被我杀掉就好了，伏在地上做马，鼻尖正对着地面的曹孟德是这么想的，他的父亲路过这一票顽童，竟然也要嫌恶地横他一眼，好像是作为人的父亲，生出了一匹马。袁绍的拿随手折的狗尾巴草抽他的后背，驾驾，马儿快跑。

成年后的曹操见到荀彧，几乎有一场无形的较量在他们之间发生，那是驯服烈马的过程。

只是荀彧已经同今晚的月亮一起，彻彻底底沉入了江底，在长江的最中心，那索求着圣人头颅的莎乐美，沉入了江底，在下个七月半，就会变成江上的一缕孤魂，夜夜朝着皎皎明月，思乡不得归乡。荀彧真的还会在乎这些吗？不会了，他都决意要与我一起赴死，天下未定，寰宇不平，他就想要与我同归地府，去阴间做一对相亲相爱的夫妻了，把孟婆汤当作交杯酒喝了。

曹操不可遏制地大笑起来，他浑身湿透，皮肤上挂着荀彧的血液、汽车的燃油，浑身通黑似与夜色同生，狼狈不堪，“活着真是太好了。”在几小时前，他还坦然地想要与荀彧一起去死，去实现一个从未许下的诺言，现在脚踩在锋利石块之上，却如释重负，似是将将死了一次，对这条贱命，越发珍贵起来。脚上的鞋子已经不知去向，曹操站起身，一步一顿缓慢地走向岸边，得先联系上他的家人们才行，要是先被孙权发现了，可就不如在这死了算了。

步履瞒珊的丞相大人仰头望了望褪色一般缓缓暗淡下去的圆月，原来今天又是一个十五，明明如月，何时可掇，今日便是月亮彻底死去的日子，人间，再也不会有团圆了。

初平二年正月，荀彧从冀州府开了两天一夜的车到了东郡奋武将军府，途经诸多被夷为平地的收费关卡，路边时不时出现整齐排列着的蒙着白布的尸体，荀彧面不改色地踩着油门，时时遵守交通规则，没有闯一个红灯，深夜里四无人声，夜深沉，家人睡着，无人知，我的归魂。

等他真真儿到了奋武将军府，见到曹操，没有像他设想的一样开始一见如故地互诉衷肠，他甚至没有准备好华丽的自我介绍。在东汉这个尚且没有高考的年代里，荀彧唯一能够吹嘘的加分项，只是他做过官，又出身于名门望族颍川荀氏而已。曹操似乎对他的到来毫无预感，见到他做的第一件事居然是去711买烟。曹操拉着他的手臂，问他会不会喝酒，想要当谋士的话，不会喝酒可不行。

最后荀彧的新老板曹孟德将军，买了一包黄鹤楼，一瓶江小白，往荀彧怀里塞了一排AD钙奶。两个人坐到便利店旁的长椅上，边抽软装黄鹤楼边开始漫无目的地聊天，第一话题是曹操的发小袁绍，荀彧对此人没什么好感，和曹操说他是个草包帅哥，曹操往喉咙里灌了口烈酒，啧啧称奇，天下怕是无人敢如文若般诋毁袁本初，荀彧没有接话，默默喝他的AD钙奶，曹操虽然身材短小，五官却十分精悍，眉宇之间总有强烈的凶煞之气，竖目视人总叫人惊骇。荀彧心想，这也是个帅哥哦。

你说你也曾在永汉元年举官，但是因董贼当朝，于是弃而不付？我也差不多，我被董卓封为骁骑校尉，但是因为不想上任而流亡，然后……

然后你在流亡的途中遇到了故人吕伯奢一家，误杀了他们，说了句“宁我负人，毋人负我”。

你连这件事都知道？曹操愣了愣神，往嘴里灌了一口烧酒，从喉管一路烧到心房，焦灼不已。荀彧坐在他的身侧，戴着一副金丝边眼镜，镜片后一双清澈眼瞳，氤氲着微笑，似乎伸手就能掬到水中之月。我知道。我还知道此事为天下人所忌，但是明公，你既然已经杀人，杀一个人，两个人，杀不义之人，大义之人又有什么区别呢，人到了死之前总是要变成心外无物的动物的。只要达到目的，拨乱反正，再肃清这世间之正道，死再多的人，有怎么样呢。

那如果我杀了那个人呢？你也觉得无所谓吗？如果我杀的是……

曹操听到荀彧这番说辞，惊奇不已，口中的烈酒囫囵吞下，目中凶光毕现，那个名号就要从曹操的唇边脱口而出，荀彧却迅速地捂上他的嘴，滚烫的手心覆盖在曹操的嘴唇上，曹操放下心来，原来不是他一个人热血翻涌，难以自制。

明公若是杀了那人，自有天下人来杀明公，明公若是存了杀那人之心，当日在袁冀州帐中，明公大可不必对袁冀州冷语相对……！一番激昂之辞尚未道尽，荀彧就被曹操翻手擎制，狠狠压在冰凉彻骨的木质长椅之上，曹操贴着他的身体，额头顶着他的额头，每说一个字吞吐的气息便打在他的眼眸之上，这一番暧昧叫荀彧平白无故地混身燃烧起来，天旋地转神志不得清明。曹操贴着他的嘴唇，轻轻地叹气。

先生可知，袁本初之志并非我之远志，当此乱世，人如果像刍狗一般，为了追逐几块张嘴就能吃到的肉，曲意逢迎盗日换天，有什么意思呢，此番乱世，当图之宏景唯有，官民各遂其志，不倦人心；破除旧习，以天公地道为基。此誓言公明正大，无可挑剔。

荀彧攀扶着曹操精壮的背脊，忘情地唤了声孟德。他掉了两滴眼泪，落在冬夜的长凳上，枯木逢春。在黑夜里，他无法把曹操看得真切，只知道他的明公，他的孟德，正吐着雾气，生龙活虎地趴在他的身上，剥皮削骨似的盯着他。

曹操确实恨不能生吃了荀彧，咬开他的心脏，看看那心房里是不是已经写上了曹阿瞒的名字。阿瞒，从小到大不起眼的阿瞒，生性顽劣，叫全家头疼脑热，竖子无用！父亲在母亲死后曾经这么训斥过他，曹操在心中明了，因为他是最不像父亲的劣等货色，身材短小，样貌丑陋，喜欢故意朝人翻白眼，对经纶之卷不屑一顾，如同混沌不知世故的猿猴一般长大。

而这丑陋卑鄙至极的阿瞒，就要刻进你的骨血里，随着你生存着的每一下心跳抽痛，荀彧。今天是我第一次见到你，疲惫不堪垂着一双睡眼的你，身上衬衫皱如金纸，玉雕冰琢，多情隽永，我已经被你打败了，佯装出意气模样的我，只是不想让你发现我是一介溃败之兵。凡人之身，如果真的能够与月宫里的嫦娥缠绵一刻，就请您不要拒绝我的吻吧。

荀彧没有抗拒曹操，他承受了这陌生汹涌的一吻，胆战心惊地伸出舌头，回应着曹操，舌尖被曹操的犬齿划破，极淡的腥甜气息被荀彧渡到曹操口中，原来与人亲热是这般滋味，荀彧鼻尖擦着曹操的脸颊，搂住曹操的脖子加深了这个初吻。

在初见的夜晚，曹操和荀彧，做了许多该做的事，也做了不该做的事，曹操最后在房间里唱起怪异的歌曲，ムーンライト伝说，荀彧不懂日语不明所以，曹操说唱的大概是先生是我的张良这种意思，先生不仅是我的张良还是我的张亮，见过了先生，以后却不能时时相见，我就无法再与这个世界共存下去。荀彧张口结舌，不知道应该怎么回复才好，他听说了诸多曹孟德的英雄事迹，却丝毫不知道他是个巧言令色之人。

直到跟着曹操每个礼拜吃两次张亮麻辣烫。原来我是他的张亮麻辣烫啊！那种只有透支生命为主上工作的人才能理解的食物，凌晨两点唯一开着的便民店铺，从来不会拒绝，也不会因为来者身份的高低贵贱差别待遇，都是要一屁股坐在塑料板凳上的。曹操仍旧热爱隐蔽地凝视荀彧，带着倒刺的炽热眼神，能够融化喜马拉雅的冰川，叫地球又起一层祸害。

文若啊文若，何时可掇，何时可掇。曹操痴心妄想地念叨着，这美丽的，我理想中的，梦蝶，永远不要背叛我罢！

建安元年，春天似乎比往日来得都早，正月曹操从洛阳以东的废墟里接回了饿得奄奄一息的少年天子。荀彧站在许都城门口迎天子轿撵，那作为上位者的孱弱少年，已经过好一番梳洗，形容整齐，身上穿着崭新的祭典朝服，天子之冠不偏不倚扣于头顶，沿途的百姓也出来围观这一盛景，荀彧无法控制自己颤抖的双手，那春日的荣光自阴云深处破晓而来，平等地照射到每个人身上，许都上下一副光明温暖之胜景，许都的子民们，苦于连年的战乱，多为各地流民，现在却会因为一个高高在上、素不相识的人而幸福，哪怕这个人从来没有给过他们半分希望……

曹操骑着马领天子撵，见到荀彧，便下马去与他嘘寒问暖了一番，新任的司隶校尉，手中已持天子斧钺，曹操神秘一笑，把袖中藏着的节符，递给荀彧，曹操心情舒畅，此后文若出入禁中，皆不必通传，虽是叫你受尚书令，但这一职位……

将军！荀彧低声喝止了曹操，如今天子已至许，今时不同往日，将军若是为昔日之志节所想，需谨言慎用。曹操眯了眯眼，今日的日光太好，熏烤得叫人睁不开眼，就连平日里借辉而明，温润如水的月亮也黯淡了许多。日月本不会同时出现，只是这世界上若是出现了一位痴迷着月亮的失心人，要将太阳射落，把光芒尽数渡与，只怕世界上再无棱角分明的白昼，只有悬挂着一轮不败明月的极昼。

曹操笑嘻嘻地应了一声，孤一早便知，荀令君是君子，许都德行至高之人，出身名门，学贯古今，担得起孤称一声令君。许都城的百姓们便不去看那天子，而是探寻，何为至高的君子之风。

我与那遥不可及的月亮有了共同的危难，荣辱与共，仇敌的匕首捅进我心房的那一刻，月亮也将永久地丧失他的光芒，永久地暗淡无光，像玉石一样碎裂而亡。大家都知道，我的朋友我的敌人都知道，至美至高的月华与蛮横无理毫无信仰，粗鄙的我，是一体的，这种危险如同汽油的想法使我深深地，深深沉醉其中……

建安五年，荀彧去上班的路上听说司空打了胜仗回来却大开杀戒，已经秘密抓捕了好几位大臣，荀彧的车本来已经快开到王宫，最后还是叫司机开回家，和助理说如果有人打电话来，就说他病了，荀彧思索了一会，如果是司空府的人来问，记得要说不见客。说罢便返回书房里再也没有出来过。中午的时候果然有人打电话来，是大侄子，助理只能干巴巴说一声，令君大人病了。

荀彧在书房里养了一缸热带鱼，十三岁的司空之子曹丕来他家里补课，指着说是尼莫和尼莫的朋友们，每次曹丕要来，荀彧就不给鱼吃，留着等曹丕喂。荀彧告诉他，每一条尼莫都是你爸到处带回来的。曹丕摇摇头，他骗人，我们在战场上，哪来的时间给先生捉鱼呢，他回家的时候在许都花鸟市场买的。荀彧摸摸小孩的头，反正都挺好看的。

他每次看到鱼，就会想象一个蹲在许都菜市场里，愁眉苦脸挑鱼的曹操，不仅要挑鱼群里长得最叛逆的那条，还要费劲心思编一个传奇的来历，比如说在琅琊小溪间，飞虹跃起的石块上给令君你捞的，一笑露出一排鲨鱼一样歪七扭八锋利的黄牙。荀彧把曹操送的每条鱼都放一起养，需要的浴缸也越变越大，越变越高级。但是最初的最初曹操送的那些鱼都逐渐死去了，后来者不断涌上，尼莫们的浴缸居然能保持一个微妙的生态平衡。

荀彧坐在窗下看书，就听见院子里很大的阵仗，那个驰名中外的凶猛矮子驾到。曹操一个人来，却能搞出一群人的动静，脚步只有战败逃亡的时候是轻盈的，好了伤疤又是一雄赳赳的公鸡，恨不得边走边打鸣。

我的文若呀，听说你病了，我立刻赶来看你了，给我看看，病哪了。

曹操应是从皇宫来，身上还穿着汉家官服，腰侧别一长一短两把佩剑，一进门就张开双臂坦坦荡荡黏在荀彧身上，也不顾窗户大开着，任谁都能窥见屋内狎侮之景。曹操迎天子许，名声大噪，随之而来的是没人不知道他和荀彧的那些事，荀府的人管中窥豹，曹操不请自来从来不敢拦。曹操把荀彧的额头贴到自己的额头上，也没发热呀，文若啊，怎么好端端就病了。

荀彧推开主君，缩回竹榻上，懒洋洋打了个哈欠，软着嗓子训斥了一句，阿瞒，别闹。

曹操拱到他身边，贴着荀彧的身体躺下，嗅着荀彧身上的香味，一种不寻常的草木枯香，端午熏艾叶，重阳配香草，都有这传统的焦灼意味，曹操揽着荀彧的腰，香草美人，自然是浪漫至极的。荀彧侧过头，一动不动地注视着曹操的眼睛，平静如一片陌生的大海，然后吐出癫狂又冒进的词句，做吗？做不做？

文若，这是白日宣淫啊。曹操颇为浮夸地叹了一声，手却已经解开了荀彧的外衣，整个人压在当朝令君大人身上。我是欲望的背叛者，爱情的殉徒，妄图霸占皎皎明月的浪荡子。荀彧亲了亲曹操的嘴唇，因为是春天，不做些什么，难免觉得可惜。曹操身上很干净，还留有王宫里龙涎香的味道，他在大殿上杀了董承，勒死了董贵人，身上却一点血腥味都没有，荀彧报复似的咬了咬曹操的舌头。

两个人心有默契地不谈政事。曹操进入荀彧的身体，横冲直撞的时候看见他的床对面，挂着一副提香的油画，曼妙的年轻少女抱着衰老败烂的头颅，那少女的眼神落在曹操身上，叫他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，身下的阴茎却斗志昂扬，荀彧的身体，春天的河床一般潮湿温暖，曲意逢迎，逆来顺受，曹操大开大合折腾好一阵，顿了一会，全部射在荀彧身体里。眉目传情的中年男人在他身下剧烈喘息着，阖着双目，曹操总是不能确定荀彧是否还爱着他，只有这种在情事里危险如与死亡拥吻的时刻，荀彧百分百属于他一个人。

我杀了很多你敬重的臣子，杀了陛下的孩子，我的敌人从此害怕我，我的家人也会害怕我，谁都可以害怕我，拒绝我，但是你不可以。

荀彧确实从没有拒绝过他，曹操在他身上，得到的爱的感知是如此强烈，就好像他们注定要同生共死。

天子通过广播电台向天下的臣民，发布了一则新春诏书，兹迎接新年，朕回顾中平初期，先帝提出治国誓言，上下一心，盛行经纶，官民各遂其志，勿倦人心，破除旧习，以天公地道为基。此誓言公明正大，无可挑剔，朕也欲遵循此誓言努力新进，大开国运。

天子的宣讲随着空气中无所不在的无线电波传到东汉每个角落，袁绍的新春活动是命人扎了一百个写着曹操小名的马驹气球，供手下将领骑射，听起来竟是比新春的爆珠还要热烈，冀州府上的360度立体声环绕音响也毕恭毕敬播放着天子的演讲，这稚子还没变声，袁绍听到最后一段，汉天子的声音从电流里析出，

……朕和诸等国民之间的纽带，是依靠互相信赖互相敬爱所形成，并非是单靠神话传说而生出，而说朕是神，这种架空事实的观念，也是无根据的，朕的政府是为了缓和国民的苦难和磨练，为了能够更好的运营国家和发布政策才有如此之说……

袁绍倏然瞪圆双目，叫侍从撑开帷幕，立刻打开所有的窗户，苍天是不是已经死了？死了的苍天是什么样的？！窗外是难得一见的万里晴空，天穹湛蓝高远，时有列阵雁行飞过，不挂半丝云带，袁绍坐在尊位上疯狂地大笑起来。


End file.
